1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a matrix converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-77518, published Apr. 9, 2009, describes a power converter. The power converter has a housing including alternating current (AC) reactors and insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) modules in such a manner that three AC reactors forming an AC filter are provided on the input side of every IGBT module. The housing further includes cooling fans that dissipate the heat generated within the housing to outside.
Every three AC reactors are arranged in order in the direction of the flow of cool air generated by the cooling fans.